<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Passion, Provocation, and Pomegranates by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418367">Passion, Provocation, and Pomegranates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw'>ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore Fusion, F/F, Hades &amp; Peresephone AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erza's wanderings lead to an unexpected destination, her life is thrown into chaos. Torn between comfort and temptation as the seasons shift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail Big Bang 2019, Fairy Tail LGBTales, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Passion, Provocation, and Pomegranates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>I.  </h3>
<p>“The Underworld is a sinister place brimming with unspeakable atrocities. Everything fair and foul lingers there, a deception to all who pass.”</p>
<p>The earth whispered beneath Erza’s fingertips in protest. An array of crocus flowers in hues a gradient of lilacs and creams bloomed in the pasture—the scarlet stamen swaying in the evening breeze. Everything in sight bathed in the afterglow of the dimming sunset.</p>
<p>“Is it that terrible?”</p>
<p>The exasperated expression she received in response made Erza shrink into herself. Mother never let her forget that she was <em> but a child </em>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was a day like any other: fair, and mother was elsewhere, leaving Erza free to roam. But an excursion without an escort, perish the thought! Lucy was at her side, per the norm, humming to herself.</p>
<p>Minerva and Kagura were awaiting their arrival. </p>
<p>“Erza, you kept us waiting.” There wasn’t any love lost between her and Minerva. The goddess relished any opportunity to prod at her, particularly when an audience was present. </p>
<p>Kagura rolled her eyes as she stifled a sigh. “It’s a wonder you can convince anyone to keep your company with that sharp tongue of yours.”</p>
<p>The meadow was in full bloom to Lucy’s absolute delight. “How long has it been?” A blatant attempt to change the conversation. “And it’s so beautiful today, too, perfect for us to catch up.” </p>
<p>Minerva softened in a way she hadn’t witnessed in decades, not since-- “I suppose it is, Irene is wont to be consumed in her work.”</p>
<p>“The blooms are particularly full,” Kagura observed one of the wild lilies. Pristine, an effervescent pearl petal, shifted as her finger grazed it. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Minerva commented, “it is a far cry from your usual fare.”</p>
<p>Erza could not help the breathy chuckle that escaped her; even now, Kagura’s bow and sheath of arrows were slung over her shoulder. “Everyone needs a change of pace every once in a while.”</p>
<p>Minerva’s lips curved in a smirk. Something was unsettling about it. A scheme brewing that Erza was not privy to, “Speaking from experience, Scarlet?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps,” she hedged, “it would be nice to do something or go somewhere new.”</p>
<p>Lucy leaped to her rescue, “nothing wrong with an adventure. Although,” she shrugged, a wry grin on her face, “after a while, I’m not sure if there is much else to see.” As if naiads were not tied to their source. Lucy would never be able to wander further than a day’s or so travel from her spring. </p>
<p>“Then, I shall endeavor to surprise you.”  </p>
<p>Lucy giggles echoed across the meadow. “If anyone is capable, it would be you.” Her eyes were twinkling with all the mirth of her voice. “Perhaps we could begin with these wreaths? A bit of a challenge --if you will-- to fashion something unique.”</p>
<p>Eyes alight Minerva began searching the meadow for flowers to use.</p>
<p>Lucy meandered off as well, leaving Kagura and Erza alone. </p>
<p>“She must be parched,” Kagura nodded in Minerva’s direction, her lips tilting upwards--ever so slightly. </p>
<p>“Parched for discord and strife? She certainly seems to lap it up.”</p>
<p>Kagura glanced at Erza as if trying to uncover precisely what she meant by it. “Regardless of all else, she never fails to find herself drawn to the water.”</p>
<p>“Of course, you meant that in the literal sense--”</p>
<p>“Erza,” Minerva gestured in a come hither, “I need a model for my masterpiece.”</p>
<p>She made quick work of arranging everything just so. “This may suit you better than I.”</p>
<p>A sharp grin twisted on her lips as she delicately appraised her handiwork. “Lucy will appreciate it better on you.” Eyes clouded in close resemblance to the obsidian locks framing her face.</p>
<p>“If you are certain…”</p>
<p>“Insecurity,” Minerva clicked her tongue, “is rather unbecoming. A stroll may help clear your mind if you’re uncertain.” </p>
<p>A protest rose from within her, but Minerva made quick work of hurrying her away. Kagura and Lucy were out of sight. Perhaps she was right, getting away from it all, even for a moment, could do her some good.</p>
<p>Dewy grass beneath her bare feet, she headed in no particular direction. Mountains passed. Great lakes greeted and bid farewell. Wildflowers blossomed in a myriad of shades to keep her company.</p>
<p>A chasm beckoned to her the way a cat may prod for attention, an air of reproach antithetical to the shadows tugging her deeper into the dark.</p>
<p>The worn stone rivaled the darkness. Void and shadow consumed her as her feet carried her further. This place was devoid of everything natural; of life. Even the sturdiest of grasses could not follow her here. The echo of her footfalls was her singular comfort in the tenebrous cavern.</p>
<p>Every so often, a solitary moan broke through the gloom. Perhaps she would have mistaken it for the wind were they not acquainted. Dead. She had wandered right into a mass grave without a mere thought.</p>
<p>The path widened. A river silent as the grave flowed in an eternal rhythm. Souls ferried across. Mortals were only capable of crossing once; for a goddess, the path was laid bare, every direction another opportunity within her grasp, no choice barred.</p>
<p>It was a far cry from her mother’s domain. Furthermore, it was somewhere she could not be followed, which held a certain allure. Taking a brief moment to catch her breath, another truth dawned. Erza’s strength waned here as well, were she to continue on there was no guarantee of return, there was time to turn back. </p>
<p>The dock beckoned, and her feet carried her further within—a skeletal amalgamation of bones that didn’t quite fit served as the ferryman. Despite the deep voids in its eye sockets, they seemed to gather her intent. </p>
<p>The question never arose as to her purpose; perhaps, conversations were uncommon amongst undead, although she imagined there would be a great many questions. Did the Underworld stifle such talk with its imposing gloom?</p>
<p>Once upon the opposite shore, Erza bestowed one of the Narcissus flowers from her crown. Minerva would be quite cross when she found her gift less than whole, but nowadays, she was always agitated, and it wasn’t as if she could let the ferryman go without a token of her appreciation.</p>
<p>One of the gaunt sockets which saw everything and nothing at all was blinded as the rapidly withering blossom took root in its abode. </p>
<p> </p>
<h3>II.</h3>
<p>Gradually, the veil lifted, the Underworld revealed itself. Foreign- life burgeoning in shadows, along the cragged rock face, and within darkened crevasses. Howls echoed from a hound with a trio of heads conjoined to one body.  Spirits whispered of days past. A gnarled pomegranate grove beckoned.</p>
<p>Overhead, veins of gems unfolded ornaments adorning the vaulted dome, illuminating starlight transcending nebulous sapphire in a beatific impression of the cosmos. Garnet fruits dangled from the branches, the gnarled trees offering them without restraint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Erza, didn’t your mother ever warn you against taking that which does not belong to you.” The voice slid from the shadows dripping with ambrosia and honeyed poison.</p>
<p>More myth than woman only spoken of through hushed whispers, the goddess of the Underworld emerged from the dark yet never entirely departing from it. A force to be reckoned with many dared not utter a word her name out of fear.</p>
<p>Erza had always imagined her as a wretched old crone. While confined to be well acquainted with death, she may very well begin to emulate her surroundings. The visage before her was unfathomable by comparison, celestial, with hair woven of gleaming starlight framing the heart-shaped curve of her jawline; pomegranate lips stood in stark contrast—an ethereal vision amongst infernal depths. </p>
<p>The goddess assessed her as Erza froze, rooted in place.</p>
<p>She had to stop herself from unconsciously reaching out. “Apologies, I was mistaken,” her cheeks lit. It wasn’t as if she needed to partake her circumstances being what they were.</p>
<p>“It’s of little concern to me,” the goddess waved her off, ”You may feel different. Those who partake in my garden often find themselves unable to leave.”</p>
<p>“That’s a mortal measurement.”</p>
<p>“Ah, my sincerest apologies,” a sarcastic lilt in her voice, “An opportune moment for a celestial one has not arrived as of yet. Be that as it may, if you are so taken with tempting fate, I will not keep you from it.”</p>
<p>“If you plan on making a further imposition of yourself, please notify the servants they will find you suitable accommodation.” A dismissive wave over her shoulder and the goddess vanished into the surrounding shadows.</p>
<p>It would be inadvisable to stay regardless of the goddess’ uncharacteristic offer.</p>
<p>Mother was sure to be livid once word of Erza’s adventures reached her; wandering into the Underworld, whether or not it was her intention, would only serve to stoke the embers. She could only hope that her mother still had her hands full, turning away various suitors.</p>
<p>She was far too old for a mother to hold such a tight rein on her child’s life. A few days away would not be the end of the world. It would be enough time to leverage for freedom. If the harvest goddess was forced to see that she was capable of caring for herself, she might learn to let go.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The domain of the dead was not half as dreary as the pantheon made it out to be. Whispers ever-present from the earth like an echo chamber belying the presence of life, time endless, and nearly imperceptible.</p>
<p>Bewitching sights lay beyond every turn. None more captivating than the goddess of the Underworld. </p>
<p>Her footsteps falling like fate carried her to the grove by an intrinsic pull.  Life bloomed readily there more so than anywhere else; it was a comfort, the companionship of a kindred spirit.</p>
<p>Starlight shimmered silver stark against the ever shadowed surroundings. The goddess was settled against a twisted trunk thumbing through a tome in one hand as she picked at a pomegranate with the other. Her head tilted the slightest at Erza’s approach.</p>
<p>“Run along. There’s nothing here for you.”</p>
<p>“On the contrary, there are a multitude of sights I have yet to view.”</p>
<p>Attention drawn, she rose until they were a breath, a mere heartbeat, apart. Chin tipped to meet deep sapphire pools precious enough to rival the gemstones glittering above. “The underworld enjoys devouring pretty little things, best flee while fleeing is an option.”</p>
<p>“It hasn’t consumed you yet.”</p>
<p>“Precisely because I do the devouring.” --the tome snapped shut as the goddess uprooted herself-- “fortunately, for you, <em> my flower </em>, I have more pressing matters to attend to.“</p>
<p>Erza hardly registered her brushing past her to embrace the waiting shadows. <em> My flower. A slip of the tongue?  </em></p>
<p>As she turned to raise the question, the goddess was a mere shimmer in the distance, far out of reach.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Underworld, time flowed in a different vein, at a rhythm independent of all else. An everlasting night cloaked all, suspending any notion of day. </p>
<p>Strange energy ebbed and flowed throughout the domain of the dead. At times, frantic, it desperately scrambled for purchase, for escape. Other times, lifeless, an indescribable silence that overcame all for but moments as fate’s string wound tight before it snapped.</p>
<p>Erza had asked once, on the rare occasion, she saw Anna; <em> is the Underworld so awful? </em>When she was somewhere in between, not a child but still holding all of the green naivete of youth.</p>
<p>Her mother had chuckled, a bemused smile gracing her lips, and replied; <em> it’s different in the same way the heart of the ocean differs from the land or the open sky. The Underworld is a place, perhaps dissimilar to any other, but there’s nothing inherently wicked here. I suppose it’s a matter of perception.  </em></p>
<p>It was an insidious place, forbidding even, on the surface. Beneath that, however, was a hidden incomparable beauty.</p>
<p>None more reflective of this than the Underworld’s elusive goddess. Albeit, less elusive as of late. And with each encounter, Erza found herself becoming lost in hidden depths. Their rare conversations became a treasure, precious melodic waves drawing her further in.</p>
<p>Murmurings echoed from the earth, not only of wandering souls adrift from their mortal vessels but of life shrouded by the ambient gloom. </p>
<p>Amidst the pomegranate grove, branches were brimming and alluring garnets enticingly dangling from them. Cliff roses blushing from their trellis of hewn slate. </p>
<p>“I see, you have no trouble making yourself at home,” <em> When had she arrived? </em> </p>
<p>The other woman had a strange look in her eyes like Erza was a puzzle. Intensity shining in her eyes. It wasn’t unwelcome just...unnerving, her heartbeat erratically at the attention.</p>
<p>“It has a certain glow about it now.” She continued soft and smooth as silk, “As if a piece of the sun brought itself here.”</p>
<p>Erza’s chest pulsed as an implacable feeling, grasped her heart.</p>
<p>Each passing day further illuminated Erza to a newfound truth, and each truth carried a handful of questions along with it. Figuring out where one fits in the world is a formidable task. Perhaps, that question drew her here; her desire to belong somewhere. A place beyond reach, where she could live, independent of other people’s opinions on how she should carry on. </p>
<p>Perhaps this wasn’t where she was meant to be. Nevertheless, in a nearly incomprehensible way, this sinister place had already dug its hooks into her heart.  </p>
<p>Why had Mother made every effort to dissuade her from visiting this place? There was no denying that it was gloomy at first blush. More than that, it had energy,<em> a warmth </em>, of its own that became more apparent in Mira’s presence. Otherworldly, in a way that all else lost its luster. The last time Erza breached the surface, it lost its sheen by comparison. In retrospect, that should have been the first indication that something was amiss. </p>
<p>“Isn’t your departure overdue?”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to leave?” Erza could not mask the strain in her voice.</p>
<p>“Your desire...” --Sapphire pools swam tumultuously in the dim light.-- “your wish is to remain here?”</p>
<p>The look on Mira’s face was altogether a foreign one. Fragile in a way that Erza had never encountered before. Hopeful in a way she could have only dreamed. She grasped the goddess’s hand, intertwining their fingers.</p>
<p>“It’s not as if I have been missed - or will be - not as much as I would miss it here -- were I to leave.” Erza leaned forward only to be interrupted by the sound of steady footsteps in the near distance. </p>
<p> </p>
<h3>III.</h3>
<p>“Your mother cares, in her own way -- <em>she’s</em> <em>beside herself in grief.</em>” <em>Anna. </em>The goddess stood at the edge of the grove. Golden locks were burning brightly in the dark. “You’ve had your adventure; now it’s time that you end this trifle and come home.”</p>
<p>“And if I choose to stay,” the words slipped past her before Erza could consider them.</p>
<p>If her remark had any effect, it went unseen. “You will be leaving with me.”</p>
<p>In an instant, clarity lanced through the gloom. </p>
<p>Erza’s gaze drew towards the branch to her side. The ripe garnet fruit beckoning, enticing, biding her to relieve it of its eternal haunt.</p>
<p>An implacable strength crept upon her as many such things had during her sojourn. Welling up from her depths. Rebellion scorching a path throughout her body, setting every nerve alight as she tore her bounty apart. Juices dripping from her fingertips as Anna’s face fell in time.</p>
<p>One glittering key, wholey precious in its own right, to put her theory to the test. One to stay. One to remain by Mirajane’s side.</p>
<p>A heartbeat from meeting her lips, the pomegranate was forbidden from reaching its destination. Hands, gentle as a spring breeze, cupped her face. She caressed her scarlet locks. The goddess’ visage left her breathless as delicate fingers combed away Minerva’s handiwork, her last vestige of home. </p>
<p>The blooms of the flower crown fading to a withered state upon their departure. “Stop-”</p>
<p>Mira’s brow furrowed. Severe. “As I feared,” her lips pursed as she examined the final Narcissus bloom. Eyes leagues away from the present. ”A charm, not of my design, I can assure; you were never here of your own volition.” It was as if a door had been closed; the other woman locked away from her, the key forgotten. “Go.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“The enchantment. Once the magic wanes, your delusions will fade as well.”</p>
<p>“No. Fear is clouding <em> your </em>judgment. My feelings can not be swayed by mere magic. I am seeing clear, despite your misgivings--”</p>
<p>“Return from whence you came.” Palpable silence hung in the air only disrupted by the quiver of her voice, ”go home.”</p>
<p>Wavering against the winds of change, Erza stood in indecision until Anna guided her away. Perhaps she had over warmed her welcome.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written as part of the ft-ez-big bang<br/>Thanks for reading! Any comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated (*≧▽≦)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>